Mama Knows Best
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: She knew her son and she would be damned before she didn't get to meet the person who makes Clay all starry eyed.


**Mama Knows Best**

Sarah stared at the looming temple in front of her. It was quite a sight for her Texan eyes, but she couldn't stand around and stare. She had a mission, and she would complete it. Straightening her shoulders, she walked up the steps and down the streets. She paid no mind to the startled, whispering monks around her because she had no business with them. Just when she arrived at a second set of stairs, an old man that she recognized came walking down them.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here."

Sarah tipped up her hat in greeting, "Lovely temple ya got here."

"Thank you. May I ask why you are here?"

"Just want to talk to my son, that's all."

The two fell into an easy pace, the elder showing her the way. "Is this about his intimate relationship?" She grinned and answered with a causal, "yeah", thinking about her eldest child's inability to hide anything.

"He may fool his Daddy and siblings, but he can't fool me."

At that moment, they arrived at a large garden when she could feel her smile widen. There, sitting against a tree like it was the most natural thing in the world, was Clay, all broad shoulders and long legs. _'He's a looker alright.'_ Two boys, discriminable because one was wearing sunglasses, were lying beside him, chatting happily to an Asian girl that was pressed up against her son's arm. Now, if she was blind and didn't know better she would think the girl- who was quite pretty- was Clay's mysterious partner. But it was the boy that was sitting against Clay's other arm that caught her attention.

It was obvious that her boy was in love. The way that Clay had his arm around the other boy's shoulders, fingers pressing against his pec, the smiling kiss into spiky brown hair- he and his father certainly had a similar habit of looking like lovesick fools when it came to their significant others. It was at that moment that her baby's eyes flickered up and caught her's, a look of shock coloring his face.

She merely waved with a cheeky grin.

Gently moving each person using his person as cushion, Clay jumped up and walked over, "Ma!" Sarah Bailey grabbed her son's shirt and pulled him down, bending him almost in half so she could wrap her arms around his neck and give him a tight hug. It was good to see her son again. Instantly, being his father's son, he wrapped those tree trunk arms around her and swung her around, making her laugh. Clay sat her down and smiled that dimpled smile of his before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my son?"

Pink dusted his cheeks, "Of course ya can Ma, but does Daddy know?"

"I left him a note."

Clay laughed and shook his head, far too use to her antics to be shocked. She may be married, but she was still the crazy wild thing that she was when she was a child and her husband damn well knew it. Clay turned back to his friends –his family away from family- who were all standing up and watching (the boy looked ready to run and probably would have if the girl didn't have a tight hold of his sleeve). "Everyone, meet my Ma and four time rodeo champion, Sarah Bailey." She puffed out her chest in pride- those were the titles she was most proud of in the order that she cherished them the most.

They bowed and she curtsied. Clay pointed to each one. "That's Omi and the one with the glasses is Ping Pong." They waved enthusiastically. "The lass over there is Kimiko." She waved, grip still on the boy. "And that's Raimundo." He gave a timid wave and shaky smile. Sarah walked up to the group and pulled each of them into a giant hug, causing some startled laughter.

"Thanks for taking care of my son." She sat them down and really looked at Raimundo. He was tall, but shorter than Clay (they all were). Dark skin and hair but bright green eyes, he was certainly handsome. She reached up to pat his (hot) cheek, and stated, "And thank you for being in love with the headstrong fool."

"Mama!"

"What," Sarah looked behind her shoulder at her red faced cowboy, "it's true. You take too much after your Pa."

"You mean I take after you."

She raised an eyebrow as she tugged Raimundo down to her level. "Would you four like to hear some stories about Clay's baby days?" Clay's face grew impossibly red, sputtering at his teammates eager nods. From the corner of her eye, she watched Raimundo grin and give a tiny wave, mouthing to her son 'payback'. As she sat down and began her story ("Any story but that one, Ma!" "Oh hush."), Sarah smiled at the automatic cuddling between Raimundo and Clay, the smaller boy pressed up against her son's chest. She was glad that he found someone to love, to protect.


End file.
